


Prompts to save the spark

by sasunarufan15



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: Hey everyone this my first time asking for prompts but I'm losing my Inspiration to write and don't want to fall out of love with writing so I was hoping writing other peoples ideas and to connect with my readers more would help bring back that spark. I 've only written for Naruto but I would love to try writing things for Haikyuu! Free!!! Kuroko no Basket My Hero Academia Fairy Tail and Yuri on ice!!!!! You can pick the rating for each and what pairings and what fandom of course. Let's have fun with this.





	Prompts to save the spark

Hey everyone this my first time asking for prompts but I'm losing my Inspiration to write and don't want to fall out of love with writing so I was hoping writing other peoples ideas and to connect with my readers more would help bring back that spark. I 've only written for Naruto but I would love to try writing things for Haikyuu! Free!!! Kuroko no Basket My Hero Academia Fairy Tail and Yuri on ice!!!!! You can pick the rating for each and what pairings and what fandom of course. Let's have fun with this.


End file.
